Fear of Butterflies
by Breeta
Summary: Kurt has an irrational fear of butterflies. Read as Blaine attempts to comfort him. Rated T for highly suggestive remarks.


"Blaine, come over here, right now."

"What is it, Kurt?"

"Look up and you'll see."

"What the hell, Kurt? Are you scared of the _butterflies_?

"Stop laughing. This is serious."

"Kurt, it's a butterfly. Wait, are you crying?"

"No, Blaine, my brains are leaking out of my eyes."

"There is no need to be snide with me, mister."

"Well, if you ask stupid questions, you get stupid answers."

"I'm sorry, Kurt. Your, um, unlikely fear just surprised me, that's all. I really have no idea what to say right now. Why _are_ you so scared of them, anyway?"

"They've got it in for me."

"What?"

"The butterflies. They've got it in for me."

"Uh, Kurt, I hate to say this, but I think that you're being unreasonable and ridiculous."

"No, you are."

"And childish."

"Don't you want to know how I know that they've got it in for me?"

"Fine, Kurt. Why _have_ the harmless, little _butterflies _got it in for_ you?"_

"Okay, since you asked so nicely. It all started when I was six. I had caught a butterfly in the net that I had gotten for Christmas. I only meant to trap it and release it later that day after I had a chance to look at it more closely. So I put it in a jar. I treated it well, even putting air holes in the jar's lid. But while I was down for my afternoon nap, my mum came into my room and collected all the dirty clothes and dishes. The jar was with them. My mum ended up drowning the butterfly while she was cleaning the dishes. She didn't notice that there was anything other than dirt and leaves in the jar. Another butterfly must have seen the whole thing and told all its butterfly friends. I think that, from there, the story of how that one butterfly met its untimely end because of me got passed on to all of butterfly kind."

"Okay, Kurt. So you accidentally caused the death of a _butterfly_. What could any other butterfly possibly do about that?"

"They stalk me. All of them. They all stalk me."

"What? Kurt, this is a complete waste of time. Butterflies don't even have the intelligence for that. They have miniscule brains."

"Small, but wrinkly."

"God, Kurt. Even if I were to believe any part of this and the butterflies _did _stalk you, that's really not that bad."

"One time, a group of them swarmed me. I was just standing innocently in the park, minding my own business when a cloud of butterflies surrounded me. I survived, thankfully, but I just _know_ that they're out there, watching me. They're just biding their time and making evil plans to carry out their revenge on me."

"Kurt, just listen to yourself! You are being completely irrational."

"I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

"Kurt, it was an _accident_. And a freaking butterfly."

"I killed it. I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!"

"Kurt-"

"WHY WON'T YOU ACCEPT MY APOLOGY?"

"Kurt. It's all right. It's okay. I've got you. If a butterfly or anything else tries to harm you in any way, they will be dead before they can reach you."

"I didn't mean to kill it, Blaine."

"Shh. I know. I know, Kurt."

"Will you really protect me from them?"

"Yes, Kurt. I will protect you from everything."

"I'll protect you too, Blaine. From everything but the butterflies. I don't think that I'm ready to face them yet."

"It's okay, Kurt. You don't ever have to face them if you don't want to. I'm sorry for getting irritated with you, when I should have been supportive."

"No, I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm sorry for overreacting. I just don't trust them. They really do scare me."

"Yeah, I sensed that."

"Blaine, I honestly love you."

"I love you too, Kurt."

"I trust you. I trust your judgement. Mostly."

"I trust you too. But not always your judgement. Ow! That hurt, Kurt."

"It's called tough love, Blaine."

"We should go have some tough love."

"Only you could make a sexual innuendo out of something as innocuous as the words 'tough love'."

"That's why you love me."

"That and a lot more."

"Come on. Let's go have some 'tough love' as you put it."

"Gladly."

"Always so eager."

"Hey, if it gets me some."

"Hurry up. I'm already hard just thinking of you."

"That can be fixed easily."


End file.
